Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast
by AusllysMusic
Summary: The Austin and Ally cast decides to do a livestream and do some dares from the fans! What will it lead to for them? (Hint: Involves LOTS of Raura!) New chapters every Saturday! Comment suggestions, and I'll include in the new chapters! STORY HAS ENDED, SEQUEL COMING JULY 12.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a few chapters long; it depends on how you guys like it. This first chapter is just the introduction and getting into the storyline, so if you don't like this one, it's just the intro! Also, it's the first story I've ever written, so don't criticize! Hope you enjoy!**

**Laura POV: **

"So, just come over at, like, 2 pm, and we'll start then," I say. Raini and I are talking on the phone, and we're planning a live stream and we're gonna play truth or dare.

"Should I invite the guys? You know how upset they'll be if they aren't invited and find out that we did this without them!" Raini says.

"Sure. I'll call Calum and you call Ross," I tell her.

"Laura. I know you like Ross, you call him!"

"Pshh whaaat? I don't like him!" I say, obviously lying. I am in love with him. But a hot guy like him would never date me!

"Laura. We both know you're lying. CALL HIM!"

"Ok, ok, I will." So, I'll call Ross and Raini will call Calum.

Ross and Laura's conversation:

"Hey Ross."

"What's up, dude?!" Ross sayss.

"I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house. Raini and I are gonna do a livestream. We're gonna play truth or dare!"

"Sure dude!"

"Sounds good! Oh and by the way, Raini's calling Calum. Be over at 2 pm. Bye!"

"Bye"

(**A/N: Raini calls Calum and convo goes about the same way, except Raini doesn't say love you. But I'm just too lazy to write all that. #Lazy JK **)

**Ross POV: **

OMG, Laura just called me! And I'm secretly in love with her. She just wouldn't want to date a guy like me. Besides, Laura always friend-zones me when I try to flirt with her. I guess I've gotta get going to her house. I leave my room, and once I get down the stairs:

"Hey Ross! Where ya going?" says Riker. DANG IT! Can't I get out once without someone asking where I'm going?

"Laura's house, bye." I answer.

"Ooooh, Laura's! I bet you guys are gonna make out!"

"Shut up, Riker."

After Ross's car ride:

I walk up to Laura's front door. I'm assuming her parents and Vanessa are out of town; she never invites us over otherwise. But, to be fair, they're gone pretty often. Vanessa's always off filming Switched at Birth and her parents are vacationing somewhere. I kinda feel bad for Laura.

"Ross. Ross. Earth to Ross?!" Laura says.

"Oh, hey Laur. Sorry, I was lost in thought. You know how deep of a thinker I am." It's true. I do think really deeply.

"Come on in!" says my future wife, standing in a crop top that says "awesome" and a pair of jean shorts. "Raini and Calum will be here in a few minutes, Calum had to get out of a meeting before he could come."

"So how's it going?" I ask her.

"Good. I'm so excited! How about we go set up?"

"Good idea," I say to her.

We walk upstairs to Laura's room. When we get there, she grabs her computer.

"Hey Ross, will you help me set this up? I don't really know how to set up the livestream. Whenever we do one, you guys set it up."

"Sure Laura. Do you have an account for 'Livestream-your-life?' (**I don't think that's a real thing, I made it up**!)"

"No, I don't."

"It's fine, we'll just use mine." I set up the livestream. "I guess we just have to wait for Raini and Calum to get here!" Right then, we hear a knock at the door. Me and Laura run down the stairs, almost like we're a race. But she knows me so well; we didn't even have to say, "let's race".

**Raini POV: **

Calum and stand outside Laura's house and ring the doorbell. We hear pounding down the stairs.

"Well, I guess Ross is here!" Calum jokes.

Suddenly, the door is yanked open by a panting Laura and a Ross who's smiling ear-to-ear. "What happened to you guys?" I ask.

"We raced down the stairs!" they say in unison.

"Can we come in, or are you just gonna block the door?" Calum jokes, again. Man, he is the funniest guy I've met!

"Haha, yes, please come in!" Laura says. "Ross and I just set up the livestream, so as soon as we're ready, we can start."

We walk up to her room, and see the computer on the website. "Let's tweet to the fans that we're doing this, so that it's not like we do this whole thing and nobody watches, haha!" Everybody tweets it, and not surprisingly, we all finish at the same time. We've grown to be such close friends that we basically move in unison. Even Laura, and I don't know how she does it on that dumb flip phone, finishes at the same time.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Laura cheers.

**I hope you liked it! It took me a few days to write it, but it's my first story. I'm hoping to get a new chapter up each Saturday, but we'll see. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story or others, don't be afraid to tell me! And if you have dares for "Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum" (and I mean their characters in this story) to do, tell me! I'll try to use them! **

**Reviews are sorta cool! **

**-Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I worked super hard on it! Remember to review! I need you guys to comment some truths/dares for the cast to do! I came up with a few of my own, but I want to include you guys in the story too! Also, tell me how many chapters you want me to do! I'm for sure going to do at least 3, I hope more! Review, review, review! Also, we got at least 8 reviews on the last chapter! KEEP IT UP! Now enough talking, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, Raini Rodriguez, Twitter, or anything else you see in the story that you recognize!**

**Raini POV: **

"Here we go!" I tweet. Ross pushes the START button and there is a countdown, then we're live! "Can you see us? Or hear us?" Calum asks the fans.

"If you can, tweet ' raini_rodriguez Calum is a flying purple people eater,' so we know!" I say to the fans. We wait a minute or two, and then I shout, "They're saying it! They see us! Yay!"

"Hey guys!" Ross and Laura say. I really think they should hurry up and get together! It's obvious how much chemistry they have! Like, literally, they just said the exact same thing at the exact same time. How cute is that?

"So, you guys need to tweet us some dares to do!" I say.

"Oh wait, they're already tweeting! Here's one: raini_rodriguez rossr5 lauramarano calumworthy What is your favorite think about each other? #AustinandAllyLivestream" Calum says.

"Ok let's do this in an organized fashion." says Laura.

"Laura, do you always have to be so organized? You are soooo cheesy when you say that," Ross smiles.

"Well, it's not my fault that I like to do things in order, unlike _some _people I know!" Laura giggles, looking at Ross.

"Favorite thing about Calum. Go." I say.

"His funniness, even though that's not a word!" Laura shouts.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Ross shouts. OMG those 2 read each other's minds, how are they not a couple?!

"My favorite thing about Calum is that he always makes me laugh RIGHT WHEN I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS in the MIDDLE OF A SCENE!" I shout at Calum, obviously kidding.

"Hey, its not my fault that I'm hilarious!" Calum shouts back at me. By this point, I'm already laughing hysterically.

**Laura POV:**

So, Raini and Calum are laughing hysterically. Ross and I need to do something too, make the Raura shippers go wild. Yes, I know every time I get asked a Raura question, I refer to it as "the mountain range in Peru" or "Raini and I's friendship," but I obviously know its me and Ross. Besides, the version with Ross and I is my favorite version. He's just so dreamy!

Oh no! I'm staring at him! I gotta do something, quick! "So guys, let's do some more questions!"

"Sounds good!" Calum shouts.

"Oh! Here's one! What do you guys think about an Auslly Wedding?" I ask. "Well, I personally think they are adorable, I love the fact that they actually have a lasting relationship this season! Hey Ross, what do you think?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, what Laura said. They have amazing chemistry, and it would be so fun to do one of those in an episode!" Ross says.

"Hey writers, if your procrastinating and watching this instead of writing our next episode, 1st of all, good job! We need to procrastinate as much as we can so we don't ever have to stop filming! And 2nd, PLEASE DO AN AUSLLY WEDDING IN ONE OF THE EPISODES!" Calum yells at the screen.

"Wow Calum, you definitely don't have an opinion about it AT ALL." Raini says, obviously being sarcastic.

**Ross POV: **

Of course we need an Auslly wedding! I'd get to marry Laura! Well, in the form of Austin and Ally. "Hey Laura, the next dare's for us. 'Ross and Laura, I dare you to…"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! How'd you like it? Now you have to wait another week to find out what it is! Sorry my lovelies, but that's how I like to end things! So just a sneak peak, that's kind of how every chapter is going to end. **

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last chapter! You guys rock! REMEMBER TO KEEP COMMENTING DARES FOR THE CAST! I NEED YOU GUYS'S FEEDBACK! Now, enough rambling, I'll talk to you next week! Bye, my lovelies!**

**-Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**What's this? A new chapter for the Austin and Ally Cast's Livestream? **

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm finally getting some dares in the reviews! So thank you! Be sure to keep commenting some dares for the cast! Also, tell me how many chapters you want me to write! I love this storyline, so I'll try to do as many as possible! In other news, I got a few reviews saying how you don't like cliffhangers, so I will try to do less of them. Sorry! I might have to put in a couple, just for suspense. **

**Ok, so thanks for the suggestions/dares for the cast! Unfortunately, I won't be able to include all 4 of the requests I got in this chapter (sorry guys!), but I will definitely include them at some point in the story! Again, sorry! But the more you request, the more people's requests I can include in each chapter! Here are the people who commented dares/things to do for the cast that I'll use in this chapter. Thanks for commenting your ideas! **

**XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX**

**This person doesn't have an account, but their name is Taryn**

**In this chapter, I'll put in parenthases whose idea was whose from the people listed above! Example: (AustinandAllyFanForever)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. **

**Most of the ideas are my own, the rest belong to the people I listed above. **

**So without any more rambling, let's get on with the new chapter!**

**Previously on "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast": **

**Ross POV: **

Of course we need an Auslly wedding! I'd get to marry Laura! Well, in the form of Austin and Ally. "Hey Laura, the next dare's for us. 'Ross and Laura, I dare you to…"

**Now, the actual chapter: **

**Still Ross POV: **

" 'Ross and Laura, I dare you to hug for 30 seconds while Raini and Calum sit with their jaws dropping.' Wow Laura, you ready to do this?" I ask her.

"Oh Ross, I don't think I'll ever be ready, but okay. Raini and Calum, do you guys have your mouths warmed up? You'll have to have them open for 30 whole seconds."

"Haha, yes Laura, we do." Raini laughs.

"Ok, will you do the time Calum?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. Give the guy the job of timing to the guy whose phone is dead." Calum says.

"Oh. Raini, will you?" I ask.

Before Raini has time to answer, Calum shouts, "JUST KIDDING! I would go NUTS if my phone DIED. I DON'T LET IT GET UNDER 40% BATTERY!"

"Ok. Guys we're getting distracted. Let's start. 1, 2, 3, HUG!" Raini shouts.

Oh my god. Laura is hugging me. This is like my dream come true. If only we could hug for more than 30 seconds…

Laura looks at me with a romantic look in her eyes. I think I'm going to pass out, she's so beautiful. But I won't. I'll miss out on this dream-come-true moment.

"28, 29, 30! You can stop hugging now!" Calum shouts!

Laura and I spring apart, hoping they don't notice that we loved it.

**Raini POV: **

Of course I notice that they loved it. I mean, even the fans, who are watching us through a COMPUTER SCREEN, notice. How couldn't they?

"Time for the next dare!" Laura squeals.

"Bring it." Calum jokes.

"Oooh! Calum and Raini, this one's for you guys! ' raini_rodriguez calumworthy rossr5 lauramarano I dare Calum to kiss Raini on the cheek! **(credits to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX)**"

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Ross and Laura cheer. They're adorable, always saying stuff together.

Suddenly, I feel some lips on my cheek, and I jump out of Raura-shipper land.

"Hey Raini. You taste like makeup." Calum laughs, after he kisses me, of course. If he didn't, he'd pretty much be biting my cheek!

**And that's all for this chapter, lovelies! Sorry that I only got to 1 person's request in this chapter! I'll have more in the next few chapters, I promise! But still, review, because the more people's suggestions I have, the better the stories will be! And it'll be like you guys wrote part of the story! Tell me what you thought! I'd like to know! **

**This was actually a longer chapter than I was expected it to be, which is awesome! Let me know what kind of length you want! Short but sweet, or long but not boring? **

**Be sure you check back next Saturday for the new chapter! I'll give you a hint, there will RAURA based on you guys's requests! **

**Hasta la Pasta! (its something I thought of, basically it means hasta la vista, or bye!)**

**-Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Ooooh, a new chapter!**

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and telling me suggestions! I really appreciate them. So thank you! Be sure to keep commenting some dares for the cast! Tell me how many chapters I should go for! I love this story, so I want to fit in as many chapters as possible! **

**Here are the people who commented dares/things to do for the cast that you'll see in this chapter. Thanks for commenting your ideas! **

**dreamitdoit**

**This person doesn't have an account, but their name is Taryn**

**In this chapter, I'll put in parenthases whose idea was whose from the people listed above! Example: (AustinandAllyFanForever)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. **

**Most of the ideas are my own, the rest belong to the people I listed above. **

**No more rambling. Let's get started!**

**Previously on "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast": **

"Time for the next dare!" Laura squeals.

"Bring it." Calum jokes.

"Oooh! Calum and Raini, this one's for you guys! ' raini_rodriguez calumworthy rossr5 lauramarano I dare Calum to kiss Raini on the cheek! **(credits to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX)**"

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Ross and Laura cheer. They're adorable, always saying stuff together.

Suddenly, I feel some lips on my cheek, and I jump out of Raura-shipper land.

"Hey Raini. You taste like makeup." Calum laughs, after he kisses me, of course. If he didn't, he'd pretty much be biting my cheek!

**Ross POV: **

We all burst out laughing at what Calum said! God, how is that man so hilarious?! It must come naturally to him, I guess. Calum interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Oooh! A Raura dare!" he coos.

"Tell us!" Laura and I shout.

"Ok, I will. ' calumworthy have Ross give Laura a piggyback around the room!" **(credits to: dreamitdoit) **

"Awesome!" I shout. "Hey Laura, stand on the bed so you can get on my back."

"Should I trust him?" Laura says at the computer screen (to ask the fans). She walks over to the bed.

"1, 2, 3, get on!" Raini shouts. Laura gets on my back, and I start prancing around her bedroom. I pretend to drop her, and she screams.

"Aaah! Don't drop me, Ross!"

"You know that I wouldn't ever do that to you on purpose." Just then, Raini and Calum start reading off the tweets about how adorable what I said was.

"Awwww! Adorbs!" said one fan.

"Kiss now!" said another.

"Guys, stop!" Laura laughs. "Alright, I think that's enough piggyback-ing for me!"

"Not yet. I'll sit down, but you have to stay on my back for 2 more minutes." I tell her.

"Next dare. Oooh, it's another Raura one!" Raini giggles.

"Ross, kiss Laura on the neck for 15 seconds." **(credits to: Taryn)**

"Uhhhh, can we change that to cheek?" Laura asks, nervously.

"Fine." Raini says. "But that means that we'll have to make the next Raura dare even more awesome than it already is!"

"Come here, Laura." I say.

"1, 2, 3, kiss!" Raini and Calum shout.

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm kissing Laura. This is like the best dare, EVER. I mean, yes, we've kissed before, but that was in the form of our characters on Austin and Ally, not as Ross and Laura.

"Ross, it's been 30 seconds. You can stop now." Raini tells me.

"Oops, lost in thought, I guess." I say.

"While kissing Laura? I don't think so. But whatever, we'll move on."

"Guys! Let's all start giggling at once and act like little kids!" Calum giggles.

**End scene! Sorry, I'm an actress. **

**That's all for this chapter! How did you like it? **

**I have something to tell you. I know these chapters may seem a little short if you are looking at them on the computer version of the website, but they take a while to write! **

**Back to the awesomeness talk:**

**Tell me what you thought! I'm running out of dares for the upcoming chapters, so please tell me more! It doesn't matter how crazy/weird they are! I told one fan that it could even be a silly argument (which will quickly be resolved, of course. Nobody wants to see the cast fight for long periods of time!) So tell me! **

**In other news, guess what? I get to see Pitch Perfect 2 tonight! I loved the first movie, and I'm so excited to see the new one (it came out yesterday, May 15) with my best friend, the internet! Hehehe just kidding, I have actual people friends AND internet friends. **

**So, I think without anything else to say, besides REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…**

**Hasta la pasta! (If you saw the last chapter, you'd know what I'm talking about!)**

**Bye, lovelies!  
**

**-Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey! Is this a new chapter? I think it is!**

**What's up guys? I missed you! I just have to say, thank you guys for following/favoriting/reviewing the story! It warms my heart that you guys want to read my stories and that you want new chapters!**

**Ok, so you know the drill by now (and if you don't, you should definitely go back and read the previous chapters before this one): Review, review, review! I know I say this every chapter, but I mean it! I love being able to include you guys' suggestions in the story! So, tell me some dares for the cast (I WILL use it, no matter how silly it is!) and how many chapters you want after this! I think, and this is because you guys are such awesome fans, that I'm going to continue this to 10 chapters (hopefully!) I'm already working on what comes after that, and its gonna be epic!**

**Here are the people that reviewed's suggestions that will be used in this chapter! Again I can't get to all of them, but if you reviewed, you will definitely suggestion in one of the next few chapters if it's not in this one!**

**SassyRaptor**

**So, I was going to use more, but I got into the one so much that I'm only going to use one suggestion this chapter. But I PROMISE, you will see your suggestion in a chapter sometime!**

**Alright, enough rambling, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

**Previously on "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast":**

"Ross, kiss Laura on the neck for 15 seconds." **(credits to: Taryn)**

"Uhhhh, can we change that to cheek?" Laura asks, nervously.

"Fine." Raini says. "But that means that we'll have to make the next Raura dare even more awesome than it already is!"

"Come here, Laura." I say.

"1, 2, 3, kiss!" Raini and Calum shout.

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm kissing Laura. This is like the best dare, EVER. I mean, yes, we've kissed before, but that was in the form of our characters on Austin and Ally, not as Ross and Laura.

"Ross, it's been 30 seconds. You can stop now." Raini tells me.

"Oops, lost in thought, I guess." I say.

"While kissing Laura? I don't think so. But whatever, we'll move on."

"Guys! Let's all start giggling at once and act like little kids!" Calum giggles.

**To change it up, a fan watching the livestream's POV: **

Awww! I love these guys! They're so adorable! "So, we're running out of dares. Tweet us some more!" Laura says. Ooh! That's my chance to be noticed by my heroes! I comment, ' rossr5 lauramarano raini_rodriguez calumworthy I want you to pull a prank on Kevin and Heath by texting them that you guys all of a sudden decided that they need to rewrite and refilm the last 10 episodes because you think they aren't good enough.' **(Credits to: SassyRaptor)** Eeek! I'm so excited! They might see my dare!

**Laura POV: **

"Guys! This is an awesome dare! This says that we need to tell Kevin and Heath that we need to rewrite and refilm the last 10 episodes because we think the episodes aren't good enough!" I say.

"Ooh! Great dare, SassyRaptor (See what I did there )" Raini says.

"I just hope that they aren't watching, cause that would completely spoil the prank." Ross says.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's hope for the best!" Laura says. "Alright, who's gonna text them?"

"I will!" says Ross. Wow, he seems excited! "Alright. Tell me what you want me to type."

"Ok. Say, "Hey guys. We understand that its really hard to write and direct each episode. But since we have to be honest with you guys, we do not like how the last 10 episodes that we filmed were written/filmed." says Raini.

"So, as much as we would like you to have a break, we need to put the best episodes out there for our fans, so we would like to have the last 10 episodes we filmed rewritten and re-filmed." I say.

"Sincerely, Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum." Calum says. Then, Raini starts laughing. And when Raini laughs, she laughs A LOT! Then it makes me start laughing, so I do. Then when I laugh, Ross laughs. That's why I'm in love with him. Then when all 3 of us laugh, Calum starts laughing. Then, it's just a huge laughing fest!

"Alright. SENT!" Ross laughs.

"Well, while we wait for an answer, let's read some more of you guys' tweets!" Raini says, while still trying to laugh, which is absolutely hilarious.

**Kevin and Heath's POV:**

We're having a meeting about the next few episodes, and suddenly we get a text. "Hey Kevin, it's a text from Ross." Heath says.

"Oh, read it to me!" Kevin says.

"Hey guys. We understand that its really hard to write and direct each episode. But since we have to be honest with you guys, we do not like how the last 10 episodes that we filmed were written/filmed. So, as much as we would like you to have a break, we need to put the best episodes out there for our fans, so we would like to have the last 10 episodes we filmed rewritten and re-filmed.

Sincerely,

Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum"

"Wow. I had no idea!" Kevin says.

"Well, I guess that we gotta respond to them somehow." Heath says.

"Alright. I'll tell you what to type." Kevin says. "Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum,

we're sorry you don't like the past 10 episodes. Right now we're in a meeting and we're writing the next episode, but I guess we can't do that until we rewrite and re-film the last 10 episodes. We'll get started right away."

"Wow," Heath sighs. "This is a major setback."

**Laura POV: **

I read Ross, Calum, and Raini the text that they sent us. "Aaah! We got 'em!" I squeal.

"Well, before we make 'em really mad, let's tell 'em that it's a prank." Ross says.

"Good point. Let's call them now."

**On the phone:**

"Hey guys. I'm assuming you got our text?" Raini asks.

"Yes, we did. We had no idea that you guys felt this way. Why didn't you tell us?" Kevin asks.

"Because… it was a prank! We're doing a livestream right now, and it was SassyRaptor's dare!" Calum laughs.

"GUYS!" Kevin and Heath say, while laughing hysterically.

"We love you! Bye!" Laura says.

**Ross POV: **

We're all laughing hysterically, once again. "Man, we got 'em real good!" I laugh.

"Well, we gotta keep 'em on their toes!" Laura says.

"I bet it inspires them to make the episodes more funny!"

"We should prank them more often!" we all say.

**That's all for this chapter! I hope you loved it! **

**I'll make this short today: **

**I was originally going to use 3 people's suggestions, but I loved this one so much that I wrote a whole chapter out of it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me dares and suggestions, no matter how silly!**

**Hasta la pasta! Bye, my lovelies!  
**

**-Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Is this a new chapter? I think it is! **

**Hi guys! **

**I can't believe we are already on the 6****th**** chapter! I was originally gonna have this be a one or two-shot story, but you guys loved it so much, we're at chapter 6! Thank you for all the support and reviews! This is my first story, and I thank you all for such a warm welcome to the fanfiction community! Fun fact: this actually isn't my first time doing stuff involving fanfiction, I used to read people's stories without an account! But having an account is so much better!**

**Enough blabbering: **

**Please tell me dares/suggestions for the cast! I say this in every chapter, but I promise you'll see your suggestion in a future chapter, so just wait! **

**Here are the people whose suggestions I will be using in this chapter: **

**loveshipper**

**lovelydragonprincess 12**

**shygirl09**

**Let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Previously on "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast":**

**Laura POV: **

"Guys! This is an awesome dare! This says that we need to tell Kevin and Heath that we need to rewrite and refilm the last 10 episodes because we think the episodes aren't good enough!" I say.

**Kevin and Heath's POV:**

We're having a meeting about the next few episodes, and suddenly we get a text. "Hey Kevin, it's a text from Ross." Heath says.

"Oh, read it to me!" Kevin says.

"Hey guys. We understand that its really hard to write and direct each episode. But since we have to be honest with you guys, we do not like how the last 10 episodes that we filmed were written/filmed. So, as much as we would like you to have a break, we need to put the best episodes out there for our fans, so we would like to have the last 10 episodes we filmed rewritten and re-filmed.

Sincerely,

Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum"

**Laura POV: **

I read Ross, Calum, and Raini the text that they sent us. "Aaah! We got 'em!" I squeal.

"Well, before we make 'em really mad, let's tell 'em that it's a prank." Ross says.

"Good point. Let's call them now."

**On the phone:**

"Hey guys. I'm assuming you got our text?" Raini asks.

"Yes, we did. We had no idea that you guys felt this way. Why didn't you tell us?" Kevin asks.

"Because… it was a prank! We're doing a livestream right now, and it was SassyRaptor's dare!" Calum laughs.

"GUYS!" Kevin and Heath say, while laughing hysterically.

"We love you! Bye!" Laura says.

**Ross POV: **

We're all laughing hysterically, once again. "Man, we got 'em real good!" I laugh.

"Well, we gotta keep 'em on their toes!" Laura says.

"I bet it inspires them to make the episodes more funny!"

"We should prank them more often!" we all say.

**Calum POV: **

"Hey Raini, I got another Raura dare. It's from loveshipper ( )." I say. When I say Raura, they blush and smile.

"Oh, what's it say?" she asks me.

"Raini and Calum: come up with something for Raura to do that's adorable." **(credits to: loveshipper)**

"Oh, easy." she says. "Ross, Laura, we'll be in the other room coming up with a dare. Let's go, Calum."

She drags me out of Laura's room, into the hallway, and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ok. We both know they like each other, right?" Raini asks me.

"Huh? I'm just finding out about this!" I say jokingly, but having an expression on my face so that Raini will know I'm kidding.

"So, what should we ask them to do?" she asks. "But I guess that since they're in love, we can do anything. As long as they aren't embarrassed to do it in front of the fans…"

"Dude, we're actors. We sometimes gotta stuff we're not comfortable doing."

"Good point. Should we have them kiss again!" **(credits to: lovelydragonprincess 12)**

"Is there an amount of time?"

"Maybe, 3 minutes? They'll probably try to negotiate, but we'll try!" she tells me. (credits to: shygirl09)

"Alright! Let's go upstairs and tell them!" I say. "I wonder what they've been doing up there?"

"Probably just talking and answering fan questions. But we both know we're hoping they were doing adorable stuff."

**Back upstairs in Laura's room:**

**Raini POV: **

"Alright guys. We got your dare." I say.

"Tell us!" they say, in unison, as always.

"Ok. We dare you to kiss for 3 minutes. ON CAMERA." Calum says.

"3? Can we change it to like 30 seconds?" Laura asks.

**Ross POV: **

No! I'd love to do it for 3 minutes!

**Laura POV: **

I wish I could do it for 3 minutes, but the fans are watching!

**Raini POV: **

I knew they'd negotiate.

**Calum POV: **

How could they not negotiate?

**Laura POV: **

"1 minute." Raini says.

"45 seconds. Deal or no deal?" I ask.

"Uggghh, fine." she says.

"1, 2, 3, go!" she and Calum say.

Ross and I are kissing. Again. My dreams are coming true!

**Ross POV: **

Laura and I are kissing. Again. My dreams are coming true!

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, done!" Raini and Calum say.

Gosh, that was the shortest 45 seconds of my life!

That's it! You made it through the whole chapter!

I have something funny to say: while I was writing this, I realized that it is called truth or dare, and I've only done dares. Tell me if you want me to continue with the dares, or if you want me to do some truths too!

Review, review, review! I want your ideas! Trust me, I always give credit, and I use all of them! No idea is too silly! If that was how I thought, this story wouldn't have gone on longer than a chapter!

Ok, I have nothing else to say, so….

Hasta la pasta, my lovelies!

-Lauren


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Ooooh! A new chapter!**

**Hi guys! **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday (Saturday), I was just gone for a week and I needed a day to recover, so I hope it's ok that the chapter's up 1 day late! But I promise, next Saturday, the chapter WILL be up on the correct day!**

**So, I always forget to say this, but, I hope you're having a great day and had a great week! Thank you guys for all the positive feedback you gave me! It warms my heart. **

**You guys know the drill by now: **

**Review, review, review! I know I say this every time, but I WILL use your suggestions at some point of the story! Thanks to everyone who has submitted a suggestion every week, it makes me so happy!**

**People whose suggestions I will be using in this chapter: **

**XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX**

**Without anything else to say, let's get started with the story!**

**Previously on "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast":**

**Raini POV: **

"Alright guys. We got your dare." I say.

"Tell us!" they say, in unison, as always.

"Ok. We dare you to kiss for 3 minutes. ON CAMERA." Calum says.

"3? Can we change it to like 30 seconds?" Laura asks.

…

"1, 2, 3, go!" she and Calum say.

Ross and I are kissing. Again. My dreams are coming true!

**Ross POV: **

Laura and I are kissing. Again. My dreams are coming true!

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, done!" Raini and Calum say.

Gosh, that was the shortest 45 seconds of my life!

**Calum POV: **

"Oh, hey guys! I have a new dare for all of us!" I say.

"What is it, dear friend?" Raini says in a very calming tone, so we all burst out laughing.

"It's from XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX: 'We all have to tweet something random so that the fans who aren't watching are all like, 'whaaaat?'" I say. "See what I did there? It's an Ally/Trish quote!" **(credits to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX)**

"Thank you, Calum, my dear friend," Laura jokes this time, in the same tone of voice that Raini did, causing us to all burst out laughing again.

"Alright, I'm tweeting, 'anyone who says "nothing is impossible" has obviously never tried to staple jello to a tree,'" Ross says. Laura laughs.

"Ok, tell me what to do," Raini says.

"Ooh! How about, 'My notepad from 29 years ago said that I would someday be a doctor. Negative 8 year old Raini was wrong.'" Laura says.

"How in the world did you come up with that?" Ross asks.

"Dunno," she answers.

"Alright. I'll tweet it." Raini says.

"What about me?" Laura asks.

"How about, 'I'm so blue, I'm greener than purple." Ross tells her. "What? I googled 'weird sentences!' "

"Alright, my turn." I say.

"Everyday, a grape licks a friendly cow!" Ross says.

"Are you still looking at that website?" Raini asks.

"Yup."

"Ooh, here come the comments!"

"What? , Huh, Laura are you ok?" Laura says, and Laura bursts out laughing at that last one.

"Wow, all the comments are like that!" Ross says.

"Guys, let's retweet each other's tweet." Raini says.

"Ok. Now fans, thank you guys for watching, and go on twitter right so, so while we're retweeting each other, you can tell the people to come watch the livestream!" I say.

"Done!" Raini says.

"Oh, hey Raini, Calum, I found a dare for you guys!" Laura says.

"Bring it!" I say.

"It's from XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, 'Calum, I dare you to bite Raini's hair for 5 seconds hahaha!" **(credit to: XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX)**

"Easy." I say, as I start munching on Raini's hair.

When I take my mouth off her hair, she says, "Eww! It's all wet and crunchy!"

And, that's a wrap!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, so sorry that it was late!

Remember to review! I read all of them! I really do! Also, PLEASE tell me how long you want me to continue this story! I'm wondering because I wrote another story while I was gone, so I want to know how long I should wait to upload it!

I think that's all I have to say today…

Hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Hey guys! What's up? I've got a new chapter for you! Maybe I shouldn't show it to you? **

**Just kidding! I totally should!  
**

**I can't believe we're already on chapter 8! But I've got some sad news. There are only going to be 10 chapters on this story, and this is chapter 8/10. My reasoning for this is: I'm going to be going away to a place with no wifi for 3 weeks, and I leave on June 22 (a Monday), and won't be back until July 11. So, these last 3 chapters are going to be on a little bit different uploading schedule: **

**Chapter 8 (this one): Uploaded today**

**Chapter 9: Uploaded Wednesday, June 17**

**Chapter 10 (the finale): Uploaded Saturday, June 20**

**But I have some good news too! If I get 5 reviews on this chapter and the next 2 combined, I will write a sequel story! And I also have another story written that I think you guys will love! SOOOO, you guys better review and tell your friends to review, too! They don't need an account to review! Even if you just say "Hi", I'll count it!**

**People whose suggestions will be used in this chapter:**

**Loveshipper**

**XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, R5, R5: All Day, All Night, or anything else you recognize. **

**I think that's all I gotta say…**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**Recap from the last chapter: **

"It's from XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX: 'We all have to tweet something random so that the fans who aren't watching are all like, 'whaaaat?'" I say. "See what I did there? It's an Ally/Trish quote!" **(credits to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX)**

"I've got another dare! It's from XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, 'Calum, I dare you to bite Raini's hair for 5 seconds hahaha!" **(credit to: XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX)**

**Ross POV: **

I start scrolling through the dares on my phone and one really stands out to me, from twilight4ever: 'Calum and Raini switch clothes, Ross and Laura switch clothes!' **(credits to: twilight4ever [guest account])** Then, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Laura asks.

"I saw a dare that's really creative and funny!" I say.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"We have to switch clothes and Raini and Calum have to switch clothes!" I tell her.

"Ooh! Great idea… ummm… who sent that dare?" Laura says.

" twilight4ever"

"I think we should do it!" she says. "Alright, since we don't wanna leave the screen empty while we're changing, cause that'd be boring, Ross, let's go change first, while you guys (pointing to Raini and Calum) talk to the fans, and when we come back, we'll do the same."

"Ok, let's do it!" Raini says.

Laura and I walk out into the hallway. "So how do you wanna do this?" I ask.

"Well, you could go in there (points to hallway bathroom), give me your clothes, I'll change downstairs, and bring my clothes up to you? Is that ok?"

"Perfect. Just a minute." I say, walking into the bathroom. I shut the door, and when I'm done, I hand my shirt and shorts to Laura underneath the door.

"I'll be quick!" Laura says. I wait about 2 minutes until I hear thumping up the stairs.

"Here you go!" Laura says, pushing me her clothes under the door.

"Alright! Just a minute! But wait there, so we can model them when we're done!" I tell her. I finish changing, and I walk out the bathroom door.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Laura laughs.

"Not so bad yourself, you muscle-y guy." I laugh back.

"You ready to model our clothes?" she asks.

"Yup." I answer. "Hey guys, ready to see us?" I shout into Laura's room.

"OK!" Raini says. "Hey guys, they're coming in!" she says to the screen, talking to the fans.

Laura and I link arms and walk in, and then, we strut our stuff. We act like her room's a catwalk, and when we get to the computer, we pose in different directions. When we're all done posing, we strut back out the door, and enter again, laughing extremely hard.

"You guys look ridiculous!" Raini laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well just wait, cause you'll have to do it too!" I look at my watch, then say, "Oh guys! My watch says it's you guys' turn!" I smile.

"Oh, alright. Let's go, Calum." Raini says, walking out the door.

**(A/N: Instead of following Raini and Calum's POV's while they're changing, we're gonna stay in the room with Raura. If you wanted to know what goes on with Raini and Calum, it's pretty much the same as what happened with Raura. So you're not missing much. ****) **

"Hey Ross, let's answer some fan questions!" Laura tells me.

"Good idea. Guys, send us some questions." I say.

"Oh wow. There's already questions coming in. Ya'll are really fast typers!" Laura smiles. "Here's one: 'Ross, what do you think of Rydellington?' " **(credit to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX****)**

"Well, if you guys saw the R5 movie, it's called R5: All Day, All Night, we talked all about that. Basically, I started noticing them acting different than normal, and when we were around a campfire, they were holding hands. That's when I found out, so I started running and screaming on the beach. So, onto what I think of them: It was basically bound to happen. They're the only ones in the band that can date, and I think they've got the perfect situation, where they get to live their dreams together. I personally love it that they're together."**(R5: All Day, All Night: this is an actual movie, I didn't make it up, all rights reserved to R5)**

"Wow, quite a detailed answer," Laura says.

"Well, I give 'em what they want," I say.

"Oh, here's another: We have to sing a silly song as a group, something like 'Barbie Girl by Aqua'. Interesting dare, Loveshipper, and since Raini and Calum are off changing, it'll be just me and Ross singing one, if that's ok." Laura says. "Ok Ross, should we sing Barbie Girl, or something else?" **(credit to: Loveshipper)**

"Oooh! Let's sing the Barney song!" I smile.

"Ok?" Laura questions. "How does it go again?"

"I love you, you love me…" I sing, which makes Laura burst out laughing. "What? You asked how it went!"

"Do you know the rest?"

"Uhhh. No…"

"Alright. I guess that's the end of the dare then!"

"Oh, just kiss me already!" I say. And she does.

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**So, I know I said this in the introduction, but I gotta say it again:**

**If I get 5 reviews on this chapter and the last 2 combined, I'll do a sequel to this story! And if you didn't read the intro, PLEASE go read it for a more detailed explanation! And I know how much you guys love this story, so I'd be SO EXCITED to start working on a sequel story for y'all! I think I'm gonna start in advance, just so it's all ready! So you need to review if you want the sequel!**

**Thank you guys SO much for all the positive feedback! It warms my heart! **

**I'll see you on Wednesday! (and if you read the intro, you'll know why!) **

**Hasta la pasta! I love you lovelies so freakin much!  
**

**-Lauren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Hello, lovelies!**

**I've got a new chapter for you! It may be chapter 9/10 of this story, but I also have some exciting news:**

**WE GOT 5 REVIEWS! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SEQUEL!**

**So, if you guys read the last chapter's intro, I said that Saturday's chapter would be the last. But if we got 5 reviews, we'd have a sequel. AND WE DO! **

**An update on the sequel: the 1****st**** chapter will be up on Sunday, July 12, and after that, we will continue with the Saturday uploading schedule. **

**Also, if you don't end up seeing your review/suggestion in the rest of this story, you'll see it in the sequel! I have a running list of suggestions, so I won't forget about yours!**

**People whose suggestions I will be using in this chapter: **

**AusllyRucasLove (Guest account)/theausllyrucasgirl (their dares were so similar, I'm combining them.)**

**XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX**

**dreamitdoit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else that you see which you recognize. **

**Without further to say, let's get on with the story!**

**Previously: **

**Ross POV: **

"Oh, just kiss me already!" I say (to Laura). And she does.

**Laura POV: **

Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe the one and only Ross Lynch, the most amazing blonde costar someone could ever have, just demanded me, Laura Marano, to kiss him. And especially on live livestream! I just hope Raini and Calum aren't done changing yet. I don't want this moment to end.

**Raini POV: **

"Calum, hurry up!" I shout at my red-headed costar through the bathroom door. As soon as he's done, we can go model our clothes.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." He says, walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready to be supermodels?" I ask.

"I was born ready." He says.

"Alright, here we go." I say, walking towards Laura's bedroom door. And when I open it, Calum and I both FREAK. What we see: Ross and Laura, kissing.

"Uhhhh, guys? Was this a dare?" we ask. Then, they spring apart.

"Whaaaaaat?" Laura says.

"Whatever." I say. "Calum and I want to model." 

"Go ahead." Says Laura.

When we imitate supermodels, you won't believe what I see: Raura are holding hands under the table!

"Alright, enough modeling, Calum." I say, sitting down, and he does, too.

"Ok, well, so we can forget about what just happened…

**Ross POV: **

I don't want to forget!

**Raini POV: **

…let's continue answering some questions." I say.

"Here's one from XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX: Do you get many people coming up to you on the streets asking for pictures, and do you also get a lot of paparazzi on your back? If yes, does it bother you?" **(credits to: ****XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX)**

"Well, yes, I do find that a lot of paparazzi following me. But my thoughts are that it is there job, just like Austin and Ally is our job. Also, I signed up for this when I auditioned, whether I knew it or not." Laura says. "And, same thing for people asking for pictures, I basically auditioned for this lifestyle."

"I agree." Ross says.

"Ok. Enough awkwardness. What was that kiss about?" I ask, nervous about what's gonna happen.

"Ummmm, it's called acting?" Laura says, now starting a scene reenactment from the show.

"Yeah guys, acting." Ross says, embarrassed. **(credit to: dreamitdoit, they told me to put some embarrassing truths)**

"I don't know Raini, neither of them are that good of actors." Calum says. Then, we all burst out laughing about what's going on.

"Guys! What's happening? We're getting too embarrassed in front of each other." Laura says. "Well, to answer your question, I thought nothing was going on. Then, Ross kissed me. And that's when you guys came in."

When Ross hears his name, his face turns red and he stares down.

"Well, since we're being honest, I have something I have to ask you, Laura." Ross says.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" **(credits to: AusllyRucasLove, theausllyrucasgirl)**

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Oh man, this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. Only 1 left! But we all have a sequel to look forward to!**

**Since it's not a temporary goodbye yet, I'm gonna make today's outro short:**

**Please review! And I'm sure that I won't get to all the rest of the reviews I've gotten in the next, (and last!), chapter, so you'll have to plan on seeing yours in the sequel if you don't see it on Saturday's chapter.**

**Thank y'all for all the support, lovelies!**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**-Lauren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Hi guys.**

**The time has come. This is the final chapter of this story. I've been putting writing this off because I couldn't bring myself to do it. But, WE HAVE A SEQUEL! The first chapter will be up on Sunday, July 12, and after that, we'll continue with a Saturday uploading schedule. Over the next 3 weeks, I won't have my laptop, but I'll be writing the sequel! And I'm not going to get all emotional about this story ending, because that'll end you guys to be sad. And we can't be sad, cause we have the sequel to look forward to! Plus, I have a few other stories that could be one-shots-but could be longer- written. **

**So, thanks to all of you for making this the best first story's experience I could ever have. Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback! You guys don't understand how much it means to me that you guys care enough about the story to take time out of YOUR OWN DAY to help me, a person you've never met, make their story better. **

**People whose suggestions I will be using in this chapter: **

**ATrueR5NBBFan (Guest account)**

**HereComesForever (Guest account)**

**And as I said before, if you haven't seen your suggestion in one of these chapters, you'll see it in the sequel! (Again, the first chapter will be up on July 12!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, 'I think about you', or anything else you recognize in the story.**

**So, I'm obviously going to ramble (but with very important stuff!) in the outro, so let's get on with the finale! **

**Recap on last week's chapter: **

"I have something I have to ask you, Laura." Ross says.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" **(credits to: AusllyRucasLove, theausllyrucasgirl)**

**Laura POV: **

Oh my goodness. Did Ross seriously just ask me out in front of ALL OF OUR FANS!? Well, that's what I heard come out of his mouth, so it must be true.

"Oh, wow Ross. Ummmm…. YES! I'd love to!" is my answer for him.

"Oh gosh, this is going to be amazing!" he says.

I look over at Raini and Calum, and as I expect, their jaws are dropping, once again. Ross follows my gaze.

"Guys. Think of it as the two of us just going out to dinner, as best friends." Ross says.

"Ross is right. Nothing's been declared yet, besides the fact that we're eating out together, alone. No titles have been given, yet, for our relationship, besides best friends." I chime in.

"We understand, this was just so surprising. *cought not! *cough" Raini says.

"Haha, very funny." I say.

"Well, since we're on this topic, Laura, I have a song for you." Ross says to me.

"Oh, ok." I say, surprised.

"I'll be right back." he says, stands up, kisses my cheek (!), and walks out the door.

"Wow, this is gonna be interesting." Calum says. Wow, for the funniest person I know, he's been quiet for a while, and hasn't made a joke, either.

We hear thumping back up the stairs. That must be Ross. He enters the door, guitar in hand.

"Laura, here's my song. Since you're the Ally to my Austin, this is dedicated to you, Ally." he says, smiling.

"Last summer we met

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came,

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic." He sings.

Wow. He's serenading me with 'I think about you'. This is like, my favorite love song, ever. I smile, and start singing along with him. **(credit to: ATrueR5NBBFan {Guest account} )****  
**

"And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true."

We sing, Raini and Calum smiling at each other, Ross and I doing the same thing.

"I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you  
Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons."

I think I see Raini shed a tear!

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.  
I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you." 

Gee. I've always dreamed of a boy singing a love song to me.

"How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.  
I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh."

My dreams are coming true, for like, the millionth time in just this livestream!

_"_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you."

We finish off the song, and give each other a HUGE hug at the end. Man, this feels so right!

"Beautiful!" Raini and Calum cheer.

And during this, Ross and I are still hugging. When we stop, he grabs my hand, and we bow.

"Oooh, this is a really cool dare. Ross, it's for you." Calum says.

"Ok," he says, still holding my hand.

"Ross, I dare you to say something to Laura in pig latin!" Calum says. **(credit to: HereComesForever {Guest account} )**

"Oh, pig latin, here I come. Me and Ryland used to talk to each other this way ALL THE TIME!" he says.

"Ready?" Raini asks.

"Auralay, Iway ikelay ouyay." Ross says.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"Laura, I like you."

**Awwwww! This was an amazingly fun chapter to write! And now it's over. **

**Thank you guys so much for being there these past 10 chapters, it makes me feel so great. **

**I've noticed quite a few guest accounts leaving reviews, and I have a message for all the guest accounts:**

**Don't be afraid to sign up for an account and start writing! I started out with reading stories on my laptop in bed, reviewing as a guest. And when I signed up for fanfiction, it was probably one of the best decisions I've made in a while. Writing stories on here is so amazingly fun! So please, don't be afraid to sign up and start writing stories! If you decide to sign up, Private Message me, and I'll come look at your page! **

**And thank you to all the viewers that have followed my profile, my story, and have favorited! It makes me a happy person! **

**And I've said this a million times, but if you left a suggestion and you didn't see it in this story, you'll see it in the sequel, which comes, once again, July 12! The sequel will probably be set to take place a few weeks after this story. So please leave reviews/suggestions, even though I'll be gone these next 3 weeks! I'll see them when I get back! **

**For the final time in this story:**

**Hasta la pasta, lovelies. Thank you for everything!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
